


Drunk Johnlock Fic

by Froyduhr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So… to all my readers; I am not an alcoholic… -_-  I’ve actually never been drinking alcohol before! However, I got a fancy 750ml bottle of wine…or champagne //IDK// for my 18th birthday and my friend, who I am writing this for, persuaded me to drink the entire bottle and then write her a Johnlock fic.<br/>So… This is for you Christina.<br/>*pops the bottle*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Johnlock Fic

After John left, Sherlock tried to hold it together. But he could not keep it up for long. He longed after the touch of his beloved. Soon he felt into a deep depression, unable to sleep, nor eat, Sherlock began to drink heavily. However, he could not drown his sorrows in the booze. The warm, fuzzy feeling of the alcohol did not make him forget.  
His next step was drugs. In his drunken state, Sherlock had fallen back into his old drug habits of heroin, cocaine and ecstasy. Nor those seemed to give the heartbroken man peace as he decided that there were not many more options left for him.  
The door to the flat squeaked open as a young man walked in. He seemed annoyed on the malfunctioning light bulb that left the living room and the conjoined kitchen in darkness. The man walked across the room, swearing under his breath as he stubbed his toe. He walked into the kitchen where he let out a loud gasp.  
The smell, neither the sight was in anyway deniable… There was a small meth lab standing on the kitchen-table; then the man felt something jump onto him, sending him to the floor.  
“JOHN!” The voice of Sherlock rang. “You promised never to leave me!”  
John looked up at the wide-eyed frantic man, horror gleaming from his own pupils. “I-I told you!” John shouted fighting to loosen himself from the detective’s grasp. Managing to get loose and scramble up onto his legs.  
“I was at the storebuying groceries Sherlock, Jesus Christ; you need to stop over reacting! I was gone for like eight minutes!” John shouted.  
//BTW, the alcohol thingy tastes like shite, eugh!//  
Sherlock looked at John with large, colourful eyes. "but that is the same as 480 seconds! And 480 is a large number, John!” Sherlock said with a pleading voice. John rolled his eyes and went to put the groceries into the refrigerator. “And I told you to change the light bulb while I was gone!”  
Sherlock grumbled before he went to change the light, followed by cleaning up all the empty beer bottles and wash away the cocaine-stains on the table.  
“How the fuck did you manage to do all this in eight minutes!?” John groaned as he looked at the rooms. “I missed you!” Sherlock replied looking at John with his big blue eyes making John just want to fuck him right then and there.  
John grabbed Sherlock’s bootylicious booty and threw him over his shoulder. John slapped Sherlock’s bahooky before tossing him onto the bed.  
Then he fucked Sherlock’s arse till the bloke was rolling round like a water balloon.  
A few days later, John found Sherlock dressed in a black miniskirt and a leather belly-less tube-top, smoking his pipe while reading his paper.  
“WTF are you ding!” John asked with confusion and arousal. “It’s for a case! We need to infiltrate a bondage-blub, and apparently this is what masters is dressed in.” Sherlock said and stood up proudly.  
“No, no, no! You got it all wrong, here let me do this!” the veteran said, dragging Sherlock to their bedroom, by the end of the mini.  
John grabbed a trunk that lay under the bed and opened it.  
John pulled out a collar and a playboy outfit in Sherlock’s size. Sherlock tried on the new clothes, but then they ended up forgetting the case, so Greg had to infiltrate instead, and as he stood, surrounded by burly men, while wearing a full playboy bunny costume, he swore that one day he would murder Sherlock and John.  
The fuckin’ end.  
//’m tired so, meh, t’is an ending I guess.//

**Author's Note:**

> I have done some post-posting edits where it was needed the most... Seems like my brain wasn't functioning correctly as i was writing. ;P


End file.
